


Welcome to Triforce Records: The Best Records Shop in all of Hyrule (no we are not selling the dog)

by Pikachu_Master



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Four (Linked Universe) is a Little Shit, Gen, I honestly have no clue where i am going with this, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M, Not Beta Read, SO, Twilight has no clue what he’s doing, Vio is gender fluid, Warriors and Linkle are twins, Warriors is the gay cousin, We Die Like Men, also Wind approves, also just, but they tricked everyone into think that they are one person just to screw with them, four is four people who are actually quadruplets, hyrule has no sense of direction, i probably should’ve put that first, riju is urbosas kid, urbosa and ganondorf are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachu_Master/pseuds/Pikachu_Master
Summary: Time opens a records shop.That’s all.Why?I don’t know.
Relationships: Aryll & Link (Legend of Zelda), Blue Link & Green Link & Red Link & Shadow Link & Vio Link & Zelda, Cia/Link (one sided), Daruk & Link (Legend of Zelda), Daruk & Mipha & Revali & Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Fi & Link (Legend of Zelda), Fi/Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda), Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Four & Wind (Linked Universe), Ganondorf/Nabooru (Legend of Zelda), Ghirahim & Link (Legend of Zelda), Green Link & Vaati, Green Link/Vaati, Groose & Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Groose & Link (Legend of Zelda), Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Wild (Linked Universe), Linebeck & Link (Legend of Zelda), Link & Linkle (Legend of Zelda), Link & Navi (Legend of Zelda), Link & Prince Sidon, Link & Revali (Legend of Zelda), Link & Riju (Legend of Zelda), Link & Saria (Legend of Zelda), Link & Teba (Legend of Zelda), Link & Tetra (Legend of Zelda), Link & Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Link & Yunobo (Legend of Zelda), Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda), Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda), Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda), Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Linkle/Volga (Legend of Zelda), Malon (Legend of Zelda) & Twilight (Linked Universe), Riju & Prince Sidon & Teba & Yunobo, Shadow Link/Vio Link, Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Wild & Wolfie (Linked Universe), the others don’t like him
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	1. Welcome to Triforce Records

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no clue what I’m doing so if you have any ideas let me know, cause that’d be nice. Also no upload schedule. Also also if you know any of the specific names for each Zelda please let me know cause I’m kinda having a hard time with it.

Part 1: Welcome to Triforce Records

What made him open a record shop? Time wasn’t sure. Maybe it was from all the music that he had learned throughout his lifetime as a traveler. Or maybe it was because those closest to him love it so much. Either way, he was happy he did so.

It was a cold winter morning as he walked through Old Castle Town, his son easily keeping up with his brisk pace. Twilight was his eldest and only child, he still lived him and Malon but he worked for his living, and had an almost eerie connection to animals, especially goats. Old Castle Town, why it was called that was beyond him, there were no castles anywhere for miles. Old Castle Town was actually quite small compared to other towns in the country, but because of that it made it so that everyone knew each other.

Time smiled and waved at others as they walked by, all of them happily waving back. He was quite happy that people were warming up to him once more, even though he had been born there, Time had only lived there till he was ten before moving to Termina, only then to move back to Hyrule five years later, in which he joined the army and left off to other lands. He had still kept in contact with friends such as Saria, Navi, or Malon, but that didn’t mean that others would recognize him.

By the time he had gotten to shop, Legend, Ravio, and Warriors were already there, Legend and Ravio looked head deep in conversation, or was it an argument he wasn’t sure, and Warriors was going through his phone. Legend and Ravio looked quite like each other in the facial department but personality wise they couldn’t be more different, Legend was cold and a bit of bitch if Time was being honest meanwhile Ravio was normally pretty nice if more cowardish than most others, and apparently even in this cold weather Legend still seemed quite insistent on wearing his crocs.

Legend stood out from most other people, mostly because of his attitude, but also because of the fact that he was one of less than ten other people who had dyed their hair instead of their clothes. Ravio not included, something about his mom saying he would die as soon as the dye touched his hair or something like that, “Why else would it be called DYE.” He recalled him saying.

Then there was Warriors, he liked to terrorize Legend and Four, one of the part time employees. Legend, cause he apparently likes to just make him suffer, and Four, cause he likes to make sure that he never forgets that he’s shorter than most thirteen year olds.

As they got closer Warriors was the first one to take notice of him and Twilight. “Hey Old Man, how's it going, you gonna let us in, it’s freezing out here.”

Time rolled his eyes at the younger boy, “Maybe if you wore something other than a scarf in below twenty degrees weather you wouldn’t be so cold.”

“Or maybe it's from standing right next to Legend for too long,” Twilight laughed “how long have you been out here with him.”

By this time both Legend and Ravio seemed to have put their argument on hold to listen to what was going on. “Hey!” Legend snapped, “I’m right here!”

Warriors tapped his chin in mock thought, ignoring Legend, “I don’t know…. maybe twenty minutes. Twenty-five possibly? Hey Ravio,” said boy looked up at Warriors, “does it feel any colder than usual over there?”

“Bitch I’m right here.”

“Um, no?” He answered awkwardly, “I mean I don’t believe so.” That was understandable, as he was the only one of the three dressed appropriately for the weather.

Time pushed past the bickering boys to unlock the door to the shop, flicking the lights on. The shop had an odd lavender scent, nobody really had an idea as to how it got there, just sorta accepting it. The walls were painted a simple beige, with green carpeted floors, and all across the store was shelves filled to the brim with CDs.

He made his way to the office, putting his coat and other items down, before immediately hearing a crash from the front room. He ran over to the open door and surely enough the cash register had fallen again, Ravio yelling at Legend above it.

“Legend pushed War’ into the counter and knocked the register down.”

Time looked over to see Twilight leaning on the door frame, he looked away from Ravio chewing Legend out to see Warriors on the floor clutching his back. Time sighed and looked at his watch.

_6:52_

It was too early for this.

~

Wild and Hyrule came in around the same time that day, Wolfe always just under Wild’s feet. Hyrule was definitely one of the more airheaded members of the group, and had a bit of a tendency to get lost, so normally one of them would walk him to and from the studio.

Hyrule immediately went to go converse with Legend while Wild placed a pot that he had been holding on his hip on one of the circle tables behind the front desk, smacking Warriors went he reached over to grab it.

“Hey, I know that you dumbasses didn’t actually eat breakfast, so I brought food.” Wild called out to the store.

When Warriors reached over to grab it again Wild smacked him again, “Dude you just said that it was for us, what the fuck?”

“Grab a fucking plate or so help me…”

Hyrule and Legend immediately vaulted themselves over the desk to sprint into the back room, Ravio and Twilight not far behind them. It took Warriors a couple of seconds to realize what Wild had said before racing after them. Time laughed at their antics before striding over to Wild, he was more lithe and petite than the others who worked at the shop, so it was almost always a shock to others when they found out that he could benchpress almost all of them at once. He also had an exponentially large amount of scars, none of them really knew why he had so many, well except Twilight.

“You gonna grab a plate Old Man?”

“No I’m good, Malon made sure I ate.”

Wild smiled softly, “That’s good.”

Time though of his wife, an irritated look on her face as she forced him to sit, pushing a plate of cucco eggs his way, “You can’t keep asking poor Wild for his food.” She would say. “I guess it is.”

“Hey Time would you mind if I left early today?” Wild asked rubbing the back of his head.

Time raised an eyebrow at the timidity of the question, “No not really, why though?”

“It’s a friend’s birthday today.”

Time laughed softly, “Well that’s fine with me, just don’t be late tomorrow.”

~

Sky came in with Fi around noon, which is actually quite a bit earlier than usual.

When he slammed the door open, Warriors gasped obnoxiously, “IS THAT SKY!? ONLY FOUR HOURS LATE, I DON’T BELIEVE MY EYES!”

Wild then slams the backroom door open, “SKY?? FOUR HOURS LATE, NO WAY!”

“I’ll drink to that!” Twilight called from storage.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Legend screeched from the office.

The room went silent for a couple of seconds before Fi’s robotic voice rang out “There is a 100% chance that you have upset Legend.”

“Um hi Sky.”

“Hi Ravio.”

~

At three the Kokiri Middle School and Zonai High let their students out because of this Four has agreed to walk Wind to the shop when their schools let them out.

Time watched as on as Nabroou left the shop with Riju in tow holding a bag filled with pop music, apparently the special birthday friend was Riju, she was turning fourteen today.

Four and Wind were just walking as they were walking out. Four was an odd person, normally depending on what he was wearing he would act differently, normally, other times it depended upon his eye color, they were still trying to figure out what was going on with him. Wind was by far the most energetic member of group, well, it was between him and Wild.

“Hey guys!” Wind exclaimed cheerfully, jumping from one foot to the other. Four merely gave a wave of his hand, he wore a violet zip up sweater.

Warriors leaned over one of the CD shelves, “Oh, so are we dealing with the edgy midget today?”

Four didn’t say anything, in fact it looked as if he hadn’t heard him, that was until he reached over and twisted Warrior’s left nipple through his shirt.

“FUC-” before he could finish Sky slapped his hand across his mouth and shook his head.

Four let go of his nipple to go hang up his stuff, Time laughed at the exchange of events, in fact he wasn’t the only one laughing, just about everyone in the studio was laughing.

Yea, he didn’t regret anything.


	2. Girlfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, and Warriors is forever lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again if anyone knows the specific names to each Zelda please let me know.

Part 2: Girlfriends

“You know…. something I noticed is how none of us have girlfriends….”

Legend looked up from the magazine he was reading to death glare who had interrupted him, only to stare into warm brown eyes.

“I mean like, Time’s the only one of us who isn’t a lonely loser.” Hyrule continued his thought, “but he’s married to Miss Malon not dating her.”

“What about Sky?” Wild asked from the backroom, “Isn’t he dating Sun?”

“Oh yea!” Hyrule gasped, “I knew I was forgetting someone!”

“Doesn’t Twilight also have a girlfriend? I mean he seems like he’s dating that Midna lady.” Wind called from his spot on the floor.

“Naw, Twilight said that he and Midna were ‘Just friends’” Warriors said, curling his fingers like quotation marks.

“At least he has a female friend who would actually like to be around him.” Four snarked from the windowsill, his eyes a bright blue. “Unlike a certain someone I know.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know that I have tons of female friends who enjoy being around me plenty!”

“Yea right,” Legend said not looking up from the magazine, “and pigs can fly.”

“I mean I can throw one……”

“What about you Pinky, do you have a girlfriend.”

Legend thought about bright red hair, warm amber eyes, and a smile brighter than the sun, “Yea, I did, once.”

“Besides,” Ravio chirped up from beside him, “Who needs a girlfriend when you could have a boyfriend!”

Me. He thought bitterly.

“OH MY GOSH! I DIDN’T EVEN THINK OF THAT” Hyrule gasped obscenely. “So Ravio, how would you ask someone out, I mean I would ask Sky but he’s sleeping.”

“Oh my, do you have a special lady friend ’Rule?”

“No, I’m just curious.”

Legend looked up just as Ravio opened his mouth, “Don’t listen to him, he asked me out in a McDonald’s restroom. Just go wake up Sky.” The room was silent for a couple seconds before laughter filled the air.

“A McDonald’s restroom?!”

“No way!”

Ravio sent him an unamused look, “Thanks, Legend.”

By this point Legend was back to his magazine, “No problem babe.”


	3. Is he gay or Lourulian

Part 3: Is he gay or Lourulian

Whenever he came into the studio there was always a fight to be had, whether he was the one starting it or not. Today was no different.

Immediately as Warriors is opening the door to the shop he is bombarded with questions. ‘Are you gay?’ ‘No stupid! There’s no way!’ ‘I thought you were Lourulian…’ ‘guys please…’ ‘Warriors you’re gay right?’ ‘He’s totally gay!’

“GUYS!” Warriors shouted, he had all eyes on him, “Chill.” The room went quiet, “Now what’s all the fuss about?”

Hyrule raised his hand, “What ‘Rule?” Warriors sighed.

“You’re gay, right?”

It took him a couple of seconds to process the question, putting his stuff down as he did so. He recoiled in shock when his mind put two and two together, he snapped over to Hyrule. “What?”

Four jumped up, he was wearing a bright green headband and windbreaker, “See! I told you! He’s totally Lourulian!”

“No way!” Legend shouted from the front desk, “You’ve seen how he acts, Warriors is obviously gay, stupid!”

The room was filled with shouts once more, Warriors leaned over to Sky who was surprisingly wide awake. “What in the sweet holy name of Hylia is going on here?”

“They’ve been going on about this since before I got here,” Sky admitted, “but from what I have gathered, they are debating whether you are gay or Lourulian.”

Warriors raised an elegant eyebrow, “I’m sorry, what?”

“You heard me,” Sky said, taking a sip of his, much needed, coffee, “they are debating whether you are gay or Lourulian, I am just as confused as you are.”

Warriors sent him a questioning look, “Why would they need to know my sexuality?”

Sky shrugged, pointing at the yelling boys, “Go ask them.”

“Why is everyone yelling?” Came a disappointed voice from the office, they all quieted down to watch as Time and Twilight walked out from the office.

“We’re fighting about whether War’ is gay or Lourulian!” Wind shouted.

“We’re not fighting…..”

Twilight opened his mouth to scold them, but was interrupted when Time chuckled. “Oh please, there’s no need to fight about something as silly as that,”

Warriors felt a sigh of relief run though him, “Thank you.”

“He’s quite clearly gay.”

Warriors dropped him head onto the help desk with a hollow thunk, the shouting starting back up again.

Twenty minutes later Warriors wasn’t sure if his headache was from banging his head against the table or from all the shouting. Twilight had long since left with Midna after growing tired of all the screaming, it was also fairly obvious that he was wishing he wasn’t related to Time as of the moment. Surprisingly enough they all seemed to hear when the door’s bell rang, announcing the arrival of a customer. If not that then the upbeat peppy voice that sounded throughout the studio.

“Hey, hey, hey! What’s up my dudes? How’s my favorite group of crazies doing this lovely morning?”

Warriors looked up just as Linkle was walking in, she wore a stylish winter jacket and hat, her hair up in their normal braids. Surely enough just as she walked in she got bombarded on both sides with questions regarding his sexuality. His twin looked over the mob that was his co-workers to look at him, he shook his head violently but she gave him an evil grin, that only spoke of the worst of trouble, before speaking.

“Please, please, my dudes, please calm yourselves, for I, the great Linkle, shall provide you with the answers you have been searching for…..” everyone watched her with anticipation, “my brother is…... most definitely gay!” Cheers could be heard from one half of the room, “But he’s also Lourulian.”

“Wahh? How is he both?” Wind asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Ahem, I’m right here.” Everyone looked back to a less than impressed Ravio.

“Oh hey Ravio, when did you get here?” Wild asked from his spot.

“I’ve been here the whole time.” Ravio’s voice sounded clipped, letting them know that he was less than patient at that moment.

“Oops…”


	4. Tik Tok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I DO have an upload schedule, and that’s when I finish the chapter after the one I post and when I have an idea for the one after that. So, yay :D I guess....

Part 4: TikTok

Hyrule paid no mind when Wind went into the closet with his phone, accidentally ignoring the fact that the door shut behind him. The thing about the closet at the studio is that it locks as soon as the door closes, there’s no way to open it from the inside and definitely no way to open it from the outside, making it perfect for kidnapping but that was beside the point. So let’s just say that when Wind started pounding on the door calling for help, everyone was shocked.

“Guys…. Guys, I need help…..” Came his muffled voice, wavering.

Four was the first to respond, he was wearing his green windbreaker once more “Sure Wind, what do you need help with?” Four looked up from his phone, taking notice of how said thirteen year old was nowhere in sight. “Wait, where even are you?”

“Who closed the closet?” Sky asked, rubbing his eyes, apparently just waking up from a nap.

“Oh gods!” Ravio cried, “Wind are you in the closet?”

That got everyone’s attention.

“Yes! Please get me out, There’s a spider in here!” Wind’s voice was panicked, if there was anything that everyone knew was the fact that Wind was deathly afraid of spiders.

At this point everyone was standing by the closet debating on how to get the door open.

“We can unhing it from the wall.”

“No, Time would kill us War’.”

“We coul-“

“We are not burning it Wild.”

“I was going to say that we could chop it down, Twi.”

“Well we’re not doing that either!”

“You never let me do anything……”

“I know I could summon a thousand rats to open it.”

“What the fuck Legend?”

“I’m the Rat King motherfucker.”

“Guys……”

“Don’t worry Wind, we’ll get you out.”

“We could blow it up!”

“WHAT! NO WAY ‘RULE! ARE YOU CRAZY!?!”

“Where would you even get the bombs for that?”

Twilight pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, “Well apparently none of us can come to a decent decision, what are we going to do?”

“Guys! It’s getting closer!” Came Wind’s panicked shout.

“Wind calm down, we’ll figure something out, just don’t agitate it, okay?”

“Okay…..”

“Why don’t we ask Fi?” Ravio suggested, pointing at the silver haired girl.

“That’s a great idea, Ravio!”

They all walked over to her, “Well Fi, drop a pearl of wisdom on us.” Warriors prompted.

They waited on baited breath for her answer, she moreoverly had an emotionless expression most of the time, but right now she very clearly showed her annoyance. “You could have just asked Time to open the door.” She said, unimpressed, “I know that you guys are smarter than this.”

They shared a look of embarrassment at the simple yet disappointed answer Fi gave them.

“I’ll go get dad.” Twilight said lowly, keeping his head down he ran to the office. When he came back out he had Time in tow with him.

“So apparently from what I’m hearing Wind locked himself in the closet and you boys spent ten minutes trying to figure out a way to get him out, is that right?” He sighed when no one answered him. “Alright I’ll have this door open in two minutes at most.”

Just as he said Time had the door open in just over a minute, the door made the telltale click and Wind was out of there in less than a second, hugging Time tightly. “That’s right, I’m the man.”

“Why were you even in the closet in the first place?” Four asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I was making a TikTok….” Wind admitted, rubbing the back of head.

There was silence for a moment before Legend spoke, “Put him back in the closet, let the spider eat him.” Sky smacked the back of his head.

Four rolled his eyes before turning back to Wind, “You use TikTok?” When Wind nodded, Four made a disappointed face, “I am unfriending you from every social media platform I own, I refuse to be acquaintances with a TikToker.”

At Wind’s jokingly saddened face, Warriors gasped, “Hoe, how dare you even think to say such harmful words to my prodigy, I will annihilate you.” He then picked up Four, threw him over his shoulder and walked out.

“We should probably stop him.” Hyrule said, pointing at the now closing door.

“But we won’t.” Legend laughed evilly.


	5. Pokémon Go

Part 5: Pokémon Go

When the door to the shop was slammed open, Twilight managed to surprise himself by how far he could throw his sandwich.

“WILD!! THERE’S A MEGA GENGAR RAID GOING ON IN THE GRAVEYARD!!” Wind screeched, Four winched beside him, his red eyes shining with discomfort.

Twilight rolled his eyes and went to pick up his lunch, only to be smacked into the wall when Wild threw the backroom door open right into him. “WHAT?!”

Both boys raced over to where Time was walking out of the office, jumping from one foot to the other, eyes shining brightly. Time looked from one boy to the other before sighing fondly, “Alright, just make sure to be back here before we close up.”

Both boys were out before he could even finish his sentence, with a simple ‘Okay!’ thrown behind them.

“They’re not gonna be back, are they? Time muttered, watching the door.

Twilight picked up his crushed sandwich, sighing at his now uneatable lunch, “Nope.”

~

Hours later his phone went off, he pulled it out of his pocket.

Arsonist: um hey i need your help

Not a furry: what did you do now

King of the Seas: we are trapped in the graveyard

Birbs: Oh no! Are you okay?

King of the Seas: the g fell off so now its the raveyard

Bunnyboyo: i am now not going to help you

MONEY: how did you lock yourself in the graveyard

Arsonist: the police dont check if theres people in the graveyard before locking the gates

Arsonist: also dot says hi

Midget: Dot is with you?

Gayest of all: i swear if you got locked in there playing pokemon go

King of the Seas: i caught an eevee im gonna name it warriors

Gayest of all: im on my way

Bunnyboyo: youre weak

Gayest of all: shut

Twilight turned off his phone and made his way to the office, Time was sitting peacefully at the desk typing away at the computer, a coffee placed not too far away from him. Twilight noticed how his phone was sitting on the nearby couch on the charger.

Must’ve died, probably why he didn’t join the chat.

“Is there something I can help you with Twilight?” His father said, pulling his blue light glasses off his face, rubbing his eye slightly.

“Wild and Wind are locked in the graveyard. They need help with getting out, apparently Dot is also with them.”

Time sighed at the news, “I’m disappointed, but not surprised.” He got up, pulling his keys off the nearby wall, “Gather up the other boys, I’ll warm up the van.”

They all piled into the van when Time pulled it out to the street, Sky pulled out his phone to call the local police station to let them know of what happened. Warriors leaned forward into the front seats, “Can I play a song.”

Twilight saw Time open his mouth to reply but Legend beat him to it, “No. Your music choices are crap.”

“Excuse-”

“Excused.”

Twilight dropped his head to the dashboard, Legend has once again started another fight for no reason.

When they finally got to the graveyard Twilight’s head was throbbing, it was hard to resist the urge to jump out of the van window. Twilight slammed the passenger door open to leap out of the van, making his way to the gates of the graveyard. Wild was standing by the dark metal, Wind and Dot seemed to be playing a game, probably an online battle against one another.

“Ahem.”

Wild jumped up excitedly, “Twilight!” He cried happily, “You have no idea how long we waited, we were so hungry!”

Twilight rolled his eyes at the other’s antics, “You’re so immature, didn’t Time tell you two to be back before he closed shop?”

Wild rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, “I mean, yea, but we may have gotten carried away.”

Twilight snickered, “May have?”

Wild sighed dramatically, “Okay, we did get carried away, but look,” Wild pulled out his phone and opened Pokémon Go on it, he flipped his phone to show him. On the ridiculously cracked screen was a tiny yellow fox with big ears and a bushy tail. “They just released the Kalos region!”

He continued to ramble on about pokemon, going a mile a minute, Twilight understanding absolutely none of it. “Cub,” Wild looked back up at him, eyes bright, “I understood none of that.”

Wild looked disappointed but Twilight reached in through the metal bars to ruffle the younger man’s hair. He turned his attention to his left, where Warriors and Four were struggling to get Wind’s and Dot’s attention.

“Okay the police should be here to let you guys out in about 5 minutes, until then try not to kill each other.” Time said looking at his watch, he turned to where Legend was creeping up on Warriors, a huge branch in his hands. “That goes for you two especially.”

Legend looked offended, while Warriors was confused, “We’re not even in the graveyard.” The pink haired boy muttered.

Soon enough the police were there, Time explained what happened while they let the Dot and the boys out with a warning.

Time turned to the three of them after the police left, “You three are embarrassments at times.”


End file.
